reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Uncle
Age Where has it been stated that Uncle is in his 70's? CryptoKiller 04:03, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Picture I'd like to propose that we change Uncle's picture. His current picture is darker and covers most of his face. I'd like to change it to the one at the bottom of the gallery as it is brighter and really shows off his pretty face. That is all. Thanks. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 04:13, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Agreed. Uncle's pretty face is rather attractive, and we cannot cover it up. GeneralGoose 06:23, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Red Harlow? I heard a rumor that Uncle and Red Harlow might be the same person. It would appear as though Uncle has similiar scars to Red's on his face and even wears a glove on his right hand (Red's right hand is where the design from the Scorpion Revolver is burned into his hand). Also, John comments on Uncle being old even when John was a kid. Now it seems unlikely that Red would become a lazy good-for-nothing after Revolver, but I'm just saying it could be a possibility. DamagedRaven 18:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :No, it couldn't be a possibility. I hated it when people relentlessly added those points to both the Uncle and Red Harlow articles because they could easily have been coincidences. Thankfully, Rockstar announced that Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption take place in different "universes", so it is impossible for Red and Uncle to be the same person. :Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 18:25, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ::If they take place in different universes, then why are Revolver characters reffered too in the campfire conversations? Further proof that Uncle could be Red is thatb his grave marker has no birth date on it. :: 00:06, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't know and it doesn't matter. Rockstar says they're in different universes, therefore: Uncle isn't Red Harlow. The campfire stories are likely an oversight. :::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 00:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Campfire tales in general are about myths, legends, and exaggerations. Mentions of the Revolver characters can be seen in that context - a way for Rockstar to pay homage to one of their previous games by weaving it into the set of Western myths told by travelers. The game Dragon Age: Origins (among many others) contains references to the game Portal. This doesn't imply in any way that the game worlds are related. ::::Concerning the grave marker - many old grave markers lack birth dates for the simple reason that birth records weren't well kept in those times and many people literally didn't know what year they were born. ::::2ks4 06:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::You put it a lot better than I did, 2ks4 :) :::::Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 06:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::So it's been two years... but that's actually not correct. Rockstar NEVER said they take places in different universes just that it was the "spiritual succesor" which just meant that it takes place in a completely different time period with new characters. The game takes place 30 years after RDRevolver.... that would make Red about 60... it also gives Red 30 YEARS to become a drunk.... 30 YEARS! More than enough time to fall apart. Why is it so hard to believe that. I hate when people think that just becase a character's evolution personally ::::: bothers them it means that there's NO WAY it could be true. 04:25, February 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::::From an interview about Undead Nightmare with Dan Houser, VP of creative at Rockstar: "... You play Undead Nightmare as John, and it is an entirely stand-alone game that runs separately from Red Dead Redemption's main story and not part of any Red Dead Redemption canon, if such a thing exists. Red Dead Revolver is also its own universe ..." ::::::The interview is linked from the Chronological Canon page. ::::::2ks4 (talk) 04:43, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Two Deaths Unless if the Undead Nightmere DLC continuum is no-cannon then he had died twice. Once by John Marsden as a zombie and another by goverment soldiers as a normal human. :NO. :Madscy 15:21, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :It is correct that Undead Nightmare is not canon, so the two deaths are not related. :2ks4 (talk) 15:57, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : : :haha nah when you erased the other comment it made mine look really stupid...lmao. :Madscy 16:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC) :I get it, he dies from US, then comes back as a zombie. wait... never mind SmokeFireBurst 22:32, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Residue From the trivia section: Uncle can be seen with a yellow-brown residue in his beard. It seems likely to me that it's chewing tabacco. Although, I don't know if it has to be directly refernced in game for it to be added. But I don't know what else it could be. 00:07, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :There was previously speculation included in the article (which isn't allowed) about whether it was tobacco, vomit, or whatever. I edited out the speculation to just leave the fact of his appearance. Chewing tobacco is a likely cause, but since there's nothing in the game to confirm it, we just have to leave it up to the imagination. :2ks4 (talk) 02:34, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Part of Dutches gang I would suggest that Uncle was in or firendly with Dutch Van der Lin's entire gang and not just John. Just as an inactive member the kind of guy who hangs around with a gang, laughs and jokes with them but doesn't actually do any crime with them. It would make since as clealry Marston has known him for many years and if he did its likely the other gang members did and clearly the gang had more members than Dutch, Bill, Javier and John.